


Sunlight Prompts

by curiousscientistkae



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Just some prompts I got from a friend (and if i get more ill add to it) with Sunlight





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> still not dead! Sorry. For those who stick around for She-ra, I got burned out with it. And burned out in general....and been busy with work....and depression....
> 
> ANYWHO so I got lowkey back into MLP/EQG and I forgot I love Sunlight so I asked a friend on discord for prompts and I got a concert date night (which will be the first one) and a prompt with one getting hurt on a hike and spending the night in a cave. I will say, this is the first time I have really written for MLP so already its like idk how to write them yet
> 
> \+ since i only just got back into it, its been a HOT while since i seen a lot of MLP so just bear with me with writing characters aksjfbaskjfba. First stories, learning how to write them, and just remembering yeah. Probably will randomly write sunlight here and there and maybe other stuff in the future but for now enjoy this stuff. They are again prompts so they aren't "serious" (so im sorry for errors) but still enjoy and whatnot

Sunset Shimmer paces back and forth in her apartment, waiting for Twilight to arrive. She knows the princess is rarely ever late and there is still plenty of time before they’d would have to book it, but the anxiety still rest in her bones. Sunset wants to make sure it is a night to remember. She pauses in her steps and takes a breath. _Relax_ she tells herself. _All the other dates went fine. This one will also_.

Sunset looks at her phone, checking the time. Still good. She then shifts her gaze to her bag. A third check is made to make sure everything is ready. As she shifts through the context of her bags, there is a knock on the door. Sunset jumps at the sudden noise but quickly recovers and darts to the door. Opening it up, standing on the steps, and with a smile on her face is Twilight Sparkle. “Hello, Sunset!”

“Twilight!” Sunset wraps her arms around the taller girl, holding her tight. Twilight returns the embrace. It has been too long since they last saw one another. Between Twilight's princess duties and Sunset always finding something new to figure out about magic here, time together is rare and precious. The pair stay in each others arms for a few moments before breaking apart. 

"Good to see you again," Twilight says as she enters the apartment. Sunset shuts the door behind her. "So are you going to tell me what your date plan is or what?"

Sunset pauses, thinking. Should she tell Twilight what she has planned right now? Or wait so she can be surprised at what is in store? A child-like excitement grows inside Sunset's chest and spreads throughout her body, threatening to explode out of her. God, they need to see each other more if this is how she is always going to get when spending time with the princess. 

Sunset clears her throat, keeping her exhilaration at bay, hoping Twilight doesn't pick up on it. "Well, first things first. You must be hungry after traveling here. Let's grab a bite to eat. However, the second half of our date I am keeping a secret. Don't want to spoil everything."

"Well that doesn't mean I can't guess, eh?" 

"Guess all you want princess. We'll see if I'll tell you if you're right or not. Now, c'mon." Sunset throws her bag over her shoulder, grabs Twilight's wrist, and reopens the door. "There is a great restaurant with loads of vegetarian options. You'll love it!"

Hand in hand, the two walk down the sidewalk, chit-chatting away. Twilight tells her all about recent princess duties, half complaining about some of them. Sunset listens to it all, taking in everything she has missed in Equestria. Eventually, out of breath from her rambles, Twilight turns to Sunset, apologizing for taking up so much time. The other girl can only chuckle, not caring that Twilight ate up much of the walk with her talking. What she has to say, mostly just the usual case of rogue magic she has grown accustomed, is nothing compared to Twilight’s stories. 

They soon reach the restaurant. Thankfully, they have come early enough that is is not busy. The two are quickly seated in a booth by a window to enjoy their dinner together. Twilight starts to guess on where Sunset will be bringing her. Some of them include going to some random book signing, a movie night out, or going out to the park for a nice stroll. She is quite close with the latter. 

At the park nearby, there will be a small free concert. Nothing major and overwhelming, but still a nice thing to go out and have some fun. Sunset found this indie band a while back and enjoys their music. She only hopes that Twilight will like them. At the very least, hopefully she will just have a fun time out. In her bag, she has a blanket to sit on and some snacks just incase they get hungry again. 

After eating their food, and some more guessing from Twilight, they head out. Sunset guides Twilight down the sidewalk. At some point, as they turn a corner, Sunset shifts behind Twilight and places her hands over her eyes. Twilight stops in her tracks now that her vision is black. “What are you doing?” she asks. 

“You will see!” Sunset says, almost singing her words. She gently nudges Twilight forward. “C’mon. Move it!” 

Twilight complies and walks, letting Sunset guide her from behind. Sunset least has the courtesy to tell her when to turn or when a stop is needed. In a short period of time, Sunset ends their travel. Twilight hears Sunset prop herself up on her toes to lean into her ear. “You ready for the surprise?” she whispers. 

“Yes. Show me what it is,” Twilight tells her.

Slowly, Sunset removes her hands from her girlfriend’s face. Twilight blinks, her eyes adjusting to the light, before looking around the new area she has been brought too. Her first thought upon seeing the park is that she was right and Sunset didn’t admit it. She sees some people walking down the pathways. Some are sitting down on the grass on soft blankets, a few with a picnic basket sitting alongside them. Her eyes scan the rest of the area, seeing what else there is, when they land on something she did not expect. 

Twilight realizes that those sitting on the ground are all facing in one direction. Following them, she sees a stage. Some people are setting up. Instruments either lay propped up on the back wall or in the hands of someone tuning them. By the looks of it, they only have a little bit left before they perform. Twilight turns back to Sunset, who has a large grin plastered on her face and whose cyan eyes shine brightly. 

“I hope you like them. They are pretty good. And if ya don’t, we can always just stroll around the park and do other things. It’s a nice night out to do either.”

Twilight smiles before taking Sunset’s hand. “I would love to listen to them. Though I bet they are not as good as you and the others.”

Sunset turns a faint red. “Yeah, well...thank you. Nice to see someone else on that stage also. I mean I love performing but it’s nice to take a break. Anyway, let’s find a spot before all the good ones are gone.”

The two find a nice spot of grass to sit on. Sunset pulls the blanket out of her bag and with Twilight’s help, spreads it out on the ground. Once settled on the ground, the two sit down and nestle up in each other’s arms. Soon enough, the band finally finishes setting up and begin to play. Twilight and Sunset happily listen to them play. Every now and again, Sunset tells Twilight some fact about the band or what songs she hopes they play during their time. Twilight happily listens to her talk. The band is not really her taste but Sunset loves them so she can’t complain. 

For the next couple hours the band continues on with their music. Sunset pulls the snacks she brought and the two munch on them throughout the night. As the band starts to wind down as the night grows, Sunset realizes that Twilight has gotten quiet. She shifts in Twilight’s arms and looks up to see the princess has dozed off. Sunset snorts before giving her a nudge. 

“Huh? What? I’m up,” Twilight mutters. She yawns and stretches. She then realizes where she is. “Oh, shoot, sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. Guess the travel took more out of me than I thought.”

“It’s alright. We don’t have to stay and finish watching them if you are tired,” Sunset tells her. 

“Are you sure? You seemed really excited to see them.”

“I can always see them later and I don’t think I would do either of us any good carrying you all the way back to the apartment.”

“I wouldn’t complain about it,” Twilight says under her breath. Sunset gives her a playful nudge. 

“Let’s get home and then you can collapse in bed and we can snuggle. How does that sound?”

Twilight only gives a grunt that sounds like yes, her eyelids starting to fall. Sunset forces her to her feet and gathers up everything before they head back home. Somehow, Twilight is able to walk to the apartment without passing out on the sidewalk. She only needs a small bit of help from Sunset to stay up as well. The second they get to Sunset’s home, Twilight heads right into the bedroom. Sunset stays behind to put her bag away and lock everything up before she joins her girlfriend.

Somehow in that short time in her sleepiness, Twilight has gotten into her pajamas and now is spread eagle on the bed. Sunset can only roll her eyes at the sight. She quickly switches into her own pajamas before walking up to the bed. 

“Gotta move so I can sleep also. Or do you not want to snuggle up with your girlfriend?” Sunset asks. 

Twilight shifts over and gives Sunset enough room to squeeze into her bed. The second she settles in, Twilight wraps her arms around her, holding her tight and close. An ‘oof’ escapes Sunset’s lips before she turns to Twilight. “Missed me that much, eh?”

“Of course I did,” Twilight whispers, nuzzling her face in Sunset’s back. “I keep thinking of you when we are apart and I can’t wait whenever we see each other again. I love you, Sunny.”

“I’ve missed you too, Twi. I love you also. I hope you had a good day.”

“Always with you.”

“Heh. Well. Sweet dreams princess. I’ll see you in the morning.”

She hears Twilight quietly say good night. Happy to be together, both quickly fall asleep, ready to spend more time with each other when morning comes. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Will you slow down a little, Sunset?” Twilight asks. She places a hand on a tree and catches her breath. “I’m not used to hiking like this.” 

“Sorry.” Sunset hops down from a ledge to join Twilight at her resting spot. She reaches behind her and grabs a purple bottle from the side of her bag and hands it to the princess. Twilight mouths ‘thank you’ before taking sips of water. Finished, she hands it back to Sunset. “How much further do we have?”

“Not much longer. Around this bend we will then be heading downhill. Should be able to get out of these woods by nightfall.”

"Alright, good." Twilight takes a deep breath and straightens herself out. "Let's go."

Twilight heads off with determination in her step. Sunset rolls her eyes and holds back a laugh. Nothing can stop Twilight once she has made up her mind. Sunset recalls telling her that they didn't have to go on a major hike or anything but the princess did insist she needs to get more use out of her human legs. And with Sunset loving to go out on hikes, she isn't about to slow anyone down. 

Sunset quickly catches up with Twilight. She has walked this path many times before and knows almost every stone and root sticking out. This works in her favor when Twilight trips while walking. Sunset is able to catch her just in time by the collar of her shirt before she falls flat on her face. 

"You alright?" Sunset asks, pulling Twilight to her feet. 

"I'm fine. Just didn't see that root there. Thank you for catching me.”

Sunset beams. “Well I always caught you once when you fell for me but I will always be here to do it again.” For added effect, she gives Twilight finger guns. A hint of red appears on the princess' face before she turns away and gives Sunset a small shove. This only makes the smaller girl chuckle. "C'mon. You love my puns."

"I don't know if I would call that one a pun but anyway is this the bend you were talking about?"

Sunset nods. In front of the pair is a narrow strip of dirt heading uphill before making a sharp turn around some red oak trees. Hidden by the trees is the sudden decline. Anyone jogging or running this path must take caution not to tumble. Even simply walking can be a hazard. Sunset squeezes ahead of Twilight, warning her of what's to come and showing her the way. 

However, faith does not have great plans for her. While talking to Twilight about a new video game she has bought, her foot suddenly comes out from under her. She gasps and attempts to reach out for something to break her fall but only manages to grasp air. Twilight has barely any time to react before Sunset hits the forest floor and tumbles down the hill a few yards. 

Sunset stops with a skid. She groans, her body aching, and forces herself to sit up. Every part of her protest getting up right. She coughs as Twilight races down to her. Somehow the pony princess is the one able not to fall flat on her face down this hill. 

"Are you okay, Sunset??? That was a hard fall!" Twilight says, out of breath. She starts to look over her girlfriend. Nicks and scrapes cover her hands, face, and any other exposed skin. Twilight swallows a lump in her throat when she notices Sunset’s jacket sleeve is ripped and is staining red from a not so nice looking wound. 

“I’m fine. Just sore. Damn,” Sunset groans, clutching her side. “I’ll be fine. Just help me up so we can get out of here so we can get home.”

Twilight sticks out her hand and begins helping Sunset to her feet. 

“Thank you, Twi, I owe y-” Sunset’s sentence is abruptly cut when she puts weight on her feet. A painful sensation, like a hot knife stabbing her, spreads up from her right ankle to her leg. There is a curse that escapes her mouth before she, still holding Twilight’s arm, crumbles onto the princess. Twilight catches Sunset and steadys her. 

“What happened?!?” Twilight looks down and notices Sunset holds her right foot in the air. “Did you break your ankle?”

“Sprained,” Sunset hisses through her teeth. “Set me down again. Please.”

Twilight obliges. Carefully, she leans Sunset against a tree. Try as she might to keep her girlfriend pain free, Sunset bites down hard on her lip, holding back another groan. Twilight kneels down. “What are we going to do?” She tilts her head up and looks through the openings between the warm colored leaves above. “It’s getting dark out really fast.”

“Let me think, let me think,” Sunset says. 

There is no way the two will be able to get out of the forest before night fall. Even now as the sunlight starts to fade behind the horizon, painting the sky in a red and orange color, the path is hard to see. Sunset might know these parts but she will still need the path to figure out where to go. 

In her backpack, Sunset knows she brought along some survival gear just in case. Good thing she does that. There is a flashlight, a fire starter, and a small first aid kit. But nothing will help her walk home. Her best bet is Twilight carrying her. But even if she carried the flashlight as Twilight walks, the light only shines so far. Who knows what is lurking out there. She can’t recall what is in Twilight’s bag at the moment. 

“We have to find shelter. We can spend the night, see how bad I am, and the second it starts to get light out, you carry me back or something,” Sunset tells Twilight. 

“Are you sure? W-Why don’t we try going now. Don’t you have a stuff in your bag?” Twilight says. 

“No. No, too dangerous. I also don’t think I will be much help. That fall really took everything out of me.” Sunset can feel the effects of adrenaline fading away. Everything hurts and her eyelids are becoming heavy. “Do you see anything around?”

Twilight looks around, squinting through the dusk to find anything they could use. She walks around a few feet, never straying too far away from Sunset, before she spots something. “Hold on a second. I think I found something.”

“I ain’t going anyway, Twi. Don’t worry,” Sunset tells her. 

Twilight mutters an apology before walking through a tree line. Sure enough, she saw right. A small cave, hidden behind some brush. Twilight pushes them back and examines the structure further. Height enough that neither have to duck or crawl around and it is deep enough to stay away from the elements. They can build a fire to stay warm and with the bushes in front, they can stay hidden from anyone or anything. Once she is for sure this will be a good place to hunker down, Twilight returns to Sunset. 

“What did you find?” she asks. 

“Shelter. I’m going to pick you up. Ready?”

“No but go ahead.”

Twilight bends down and scoops Sunset up. Sunset hisses through her teeth, holding back a whine. Carefully, she is brought into the cave and set down on the ground. Part of Sunset wishes she was back on the forest ground. At least there the soil was nice and soft but here the cave is hard and cold. 

Twilight gets to work on a fire. She quickly gathers some wood and puts it in the middle of the cave. Sunset takes her bag off and digs through it, getting her fire starter. She can be at least some help by giving Twilight that. She tells Twilight how to use it and after a few attempts, a bright, orange flame is burning. Sunset sighs in relief, feeling the flame warm her body. Twilight starts to dig in both bags now. She pulls out the medical kit and some water. 

“Here. Drink up,” Twilight says, handing Sunset the bottle. 

“Thank you,” Sunset replies, happily taking the water. She sips it down as Twilight opens the kit. Twilight grabs some bandages, some prep pads, and a dark colored bottle. A shiver runs down Sunset’s spine, knowing what the princess is thinking. 

“Think you can take off your jacket?” Twilight asks. 

“Yeah, I can. Not looking forward to this,” Sunset sighs. She carefully takes off her ripped jacket. The wound on her arm has stopped bleeding. The wound isn’t deep but still is long and jagged. 

“This is the right stuff, right?”

“Yeah. It is. Just get it over with.”

Twilight shifts close to Sunset. She pours some of the clear liquid from the bottle onto a pad. Sunset sticks out her injured arm and takes a deep breath. Twilight holds her breath as well, hesitating for a moment before wiping down the wound. Sunset jerks as the burning sensation hits her. She keeps her arm out until Twilight is done cleaning it. Twilight begins to wrap her girlfriend’s arm up in the white bandage. 

“How are you feeling?” Twilight asks. 

Sunset doesn’t answer right away. Other than feeling like a truck ran her over, a sinking feeling is overtaking her. This date was going so well at first and the two where going to head back to Sunset’s place, eat some dinner, play some video games, and then sleep nestled up in each other's arms in a warm, soft bed. Not because of her fall and being unable to walk, they are stuck in a cold cave. If only she wasn’t so stupid and paid more attetion where her feet where. None of this would have happened if she did so. She wonders if Twilight is mad or upset about the situation they now find themselves in. 

“Hey. Are you okay?” 

Twilight’s voice brings her back to reality. “What? Ow!” Twilight has suddenly places a cloth on one of Sunset’s face scrapes. “What was that for?”

“I have to clean it anyway and everything else. Try not to move so much. But you didn’t answer me. What’s wrong, Sunny? You can tell me anything.”

Sunset sighs through her nose. “I...feel bad for falling. It’s my fault that we are now stuck here,” Sunset winces as Twilight attends to more wounds. “Everything was going so well and then I tumbled over myself and screw up my foot. This isn’t what I wanted to do while you were here. I wanted to give you a break from being a princess and worrying about stuff.”

“It could have happened to anyone, you know that. How many times did I fall while walking on this hike? Besides, how many creatures in Equestria I have had to face and battle or even other ponies? This is nothing.”

“Yes but you don’t really have magic here unless you pony up with music and all I got is being able to see people’s thoughts. That doesn’t help much here.”

“I think I can figure out how to patch you up and survive a night in a cave. If I need any help I can just ask you. Now, we got to deal with that ankle of yours.”

Sunset softly smiles. She still feels bad for what happened but Twilight doesn’t seem to mind. Sunset tells her the best course of option for her ankle. Getting her boot off is painful but once Twilight puts an ice pack from the kit on the injury and uses the ripped jacket and backpack to elevate it, it already starts to feel better. 

Twilight doubles checks the fire before grabbing a blanket from her bag. Sunset raises an eyebrow as she sits down and spreads it across them. “You packed that?”

“I brought it with me and forgot to take it out. Since I was going to be here it just was something I out in. Good thing I never took it out.”

Sunset nods and rests her head on Twilight’s shoulder, shutting her eyes. “I’m still sorry for what happened.”

Twilight wraps an arm around Sunset. “Shh. It’s alright. Just rest now and we will get out of this cave in the morning and go home.”

Sunset can’t protest. Settled in, patched up to the best of Twilight ability, a warm fire, blanket over her, and pressed up against her girlfriend, sleep quickly finds her. 

When morning comes, Sunset awakens first, a rare moment. She finds the fire has long since died out and only blackened wood remains. Looking outside through the brush, she can see it's dawn. The sky is bathed in orange with hints of blue at the edges. Finally, Sunset looks over at Twilight. The princess is sound asleep, her head resting on top of Sunset's, and mumbles espace her as she dreams. 

Sunset wishes she can stay in this moment but when shifting slightly, she remembers what occurred the night before. They have to get out. Everyone must be worried by now and with poor reception, it's best not to make every wait any longer. 

"Twilight. Hey, Twi," Sunset mutters, gently shaking the sleeping girl. "Gotta get up and go home."

"Hm? What?" Twilight mumbles. Her eyes flutter open before she yawns and stretches out. After taking a look at her surroundings, her brain quickly realizes where she is. "Oh, right. How are you feeling though?"

"Still like crap but the sooner we get out of here the better. Just have to follow the path back and we're good!" 

"Alright." Twilight stands up and puts every away in hers and Sunset's bag. She gives Sunset her bag back before kneeling down by her. "Ready to get picked up?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

In a swift motion, Twilight picks her up. Sunset holds back a winces but relaxes once she is comfortable. Ready, Twilight starts to head out. 

"Hey, Twi?" Sunset says after some time walking in silence. 

"Yeah, Sunny?"

"I'm still sorry but thank you for everything. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Of course. Once we get back home to your place after getting you checked out, I can cook something nice for you and we can just relax for the rest of the day."

"That sounds nice

  
  
  



End file.
